


Silhouette

by Thai_Tea_Addict



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dark Character, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thai_Tea_Addict/pseuds/Thai_Tea_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken as payment by an infamous crime family, they are forced into playing the role of "big brother" for the heir of the Echizen crime syndicate. Only Echizen Ryoma isn't exactly the child they had first suspected him to be, and the real player in this charade of a family might not be any of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strive

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Don't you judge me.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Prince of Tennis.
> 
> **Pairings** : Honestly, it is going to get a little crazy. These will be the final ones but it gets pretty wild until then.
> 
> -OT3 (TezuFujiRyo).
> 
> -Golden, InuKai, MomoAn
> 
> **Warnings** : This fic is intended to be DARK.
> 
> It is expected to contain the following, whether it is implied or explicitly shown: BL (Boys Love), Moresomes (OT3), violence, crime syndicates, prostitution, drug and alcohol use, sexual deviancy, profanity... Prepare your hearts!

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Strive_

* * *

_Mid-August_

The heat was nigh-unbearable. Even in the shadowed halls of the hallway, Fuji Syuusuke could feel it choking him; sweat trickled from the nape of his neck and into the collar of his shirt. His shirt was clinging uncomfortably to him in the sweltering humidity, but he hardly noticed as he obediently followed the man walking before him. Even in this heat, it still felt as if ice was flowing in his veins with every step he took.

The man glanced back at him - something he did every now and then, as if Fuji would be foolish enough to even try escaping - before stopping in front of a room and sliding open the door. It was a large room, approximately 15 tatami mats wide, and as expected it was sparsely decorated. A long table was set in the center, four cushions set to each long side with one cushion at the head.

Only two of those cushions were occupied. At the head sat a middle-aged man with light stubble and scruffy, dark brown hair. He grinned at Fuji as the boy was ushered inside the room, motioning to the seat on his left-hand side. The seat on his right was occupied by another teen with a fly-away mane of light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Fuji met the other boy's eyes only briefly as he took his seat demurely, not daring to speak as the head of the table eyed him appraisingly. Fuji kept his eyes on the table, waiting with bated breath to reply if he was asked a question.

_Be polite- Don't do anything rash- Don't irritate them-_

Fuji had drilled a list of respectable conduct into his mind the moment he'd been forcefully escorted out of his home. He'd even kept up the appearance of not being afraid for the sake of his little brother - he didn't want Yuuta to cry, after all. It would be a terrible if that was the last thing he saw of his darling younger brother.

Fuji Yoshito owed a lot of money. When his fledgling business hadn't taken off, he'd taken loans from a shady man who had eventually sold him over to the presiding crime group of the area - the Echizen group. They were a successful yakuza group that had taken over a great deal of territory and had about a 20 thousand people strong membership.

When Yoshito couldn't make the payments, members had shown up at their doorstep to turn their home upside-down. At some point or another, they had gone through the family's records and discovered that Fuji Syuusuke - the eldest son - was quite the gifted student. He'd only recently graduated from his first year in senior high school and breezed through his first semester of his second year before the yakuza found him.

He was brought to this mansion of a residence shortly after. With the way they had eyed him, Fuji had feared the worst; when they decided to take him as a form of payment, Fuji had come to expect the worst. It wouldn't be the first time his good looks had gotten him into such situations. The presence of the other teen, however - also very good-looking - made him wonder if they were considering doing training in bulk.

The door to the room slid open again and a red-headed boy was pushed inside. Wide blue eyes stared at the three other males in the room, slowly beginning to fill with tears - but to the boy's credit, he made not a single noise. The man seemed amused at the reaction, waving him over to the seat next to Fuji. The redhead hurried to it, sitting down with a bowed head and trying to roughly brush away his tears with his arm.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a boy with a close-cropped hair and protruding bangs stepped inside. He glanced them over before looking away with a defeated aura, moving slowly over to the seat the man had indicated, looking up only when the redhead couldn't choke down a sniffle.

Another boy was shoved in moments later; a tall youth with spiky hair and square-framed glasses. His face was blank and his posture was perfect as he took his seat, looking straight ahead as if he weren't even there to begin with. The boy with light brown hair that came in after him had slumped shoulders and sad eyes, and he took his seat without a sound or glance at the other occupants.

Two other boys were pushed in a few minutes later, both wearing matching scowls but their eyes and postures were those of the intimidated. They took the two last open seats and kept their heads appropriately bowed.

It was at this point Fuji began to wonder why exactly they had been gathered here. It was obvious the only yakuza in the room was the man at the head of the table, but the other males looked as if they had been forced to come in just like he had been. Prostitution was one thing, but Fuji didn't think some of the boys had quite the right... _looks_ for that sort of business.

"And that's everyone!" the man crooned, delighted. His cheery voice made all the youths flinch and look up at him with wide eyes but he continued on uncaringly. "I must say - you lot are quite a nice collection. Let's do introductions, shall we? Here, I'll even start: Echizen Nanjiroh, Head of the Echizen Group, awesome father and total stud. Next!"

Nanjiroh's expectant eyes fell on the boy to his right. The bespectacled youth straightened imperceptibly, his face remaining a smooth stone mask, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Nanjiroh rose an eyebrow at the elapsed silence. Tezuka shifted uncomfortably, continuing on at the look. "I'm 16 years old, a junior in high school, and I was Student Council President."

Attention turned to the next boy. "I-I'm Oishi Syuuichirou. I'm a junior in high school too, and," Oishi looked seconds away from fainting, "I-I like fish?"

Nanjiroh snickered but motioned for the next boy to go.

"Inui Sadaharu. Junior in high school. I like collecting data."

"I'm Kawamura Takashi. Junior in high school. I like making sushi."

Across the table now, "Momoshirou Takeshi. I'm a freshman in high school, and I like, uh, eating..."

"Kaidoh Kaoru, fsssh. I'm a freshman and I like training."

"K-Kikumaru Eiji," the redhead managed out. "I'm a junior in high school... I can do acrobatics."

"Fuji Syuusuke. I'm also a junior. I like spicy food," Fuji smiled guilelessly.

Nanjiroh clapped, grin wide and amused. "Very good, boys! Now that we all know each other, I bet you're all curious as to why you're here. I'm going to make this as short and sweet as possible - I'm a busy man, you know? - so listen up!"

Nanjiroh leaned over, grin mischevious. "All of you are a gift to my darling little son~!" he mock-whispered. Fuji couldn't help his flinch; he knew what a 'gift' could imply. Was the man's sexual tastes so expansive that it required a host of men?

Nanjiroh threw back his head with a laugh at the reaction, "Don't get any funny ideas, boys! My little Ryoma is only eleven years old - so if any of you even dare to look at him in _that way_ ," Nanjiroh leaned back in, face wiped clean of any jest and eyes darkening in bloodlust. "I will gouge your eyes out, strip you of your flesh, and cut you into pieces while you're still alive and conscious."

Almost immediately, the smile was back on. "See, my cute son recently asked for something I didn't think I could give him - an older brother. How could I do that? I'm no time wizard! But then I realized - it didn't need to be his biological brother, right? No, you see, my little Ryoma made a set list of criteria he wanted in a brother..."

Nanjiroh nodded in Tezuka's direction, "Someone cool and level-headed."

His eyes turned to Fuji, "Clever and charismatic."

To Oishi: "But gentle."

"Attractive and sociable," Kikumaru.

"Smart but not snobbish," Inui.

"Kind but not a pushover," Kawamura.

"Fun and athletic," Momoshirou.

"And intimidating but loyal," Kaidoh.

Nanjiroh laughed, "Such a long list! And does any one person like that really exist? Of course not - so I decided instead of one older brother, why not several? You guys cover all the qualities my son wants in an older brother and I get to levy some of the debt owed to me by your families."

The man called over a stiff figure situated in the corner of the room that Fuji hadn't noticed. A tall, lumbering man with a shaved head came forward, holding a stack of documents which he passed over to Nanjiroh. The scruffy-haired man pawed through them, glancing each sheet over before passing them down among the teens.

"These are your contracts. If you agree to become my son's 'big brothers', I will clear the debt owed by your family to the Echizen group," Nanjiroh began. The boys' attentions shot to the older man, all of their eyes wide in shock.

Nanjiroh grinned - a smile that held a distinct edge. "Of course, you boys will never be able to see your families again. No contact - not even a glimpse, you hear me? You will be Ryoma's big brothers and _only_ Ryoma's big brothers. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Ryoma is the only family you have. You must be absolutely devoted to my Ryoma - body, mind, soul. You will live together, eat together, help him with his homework, play with him, dote on him - whatever he needs a big brother for, you will do and you will do so eagerly."

He drummed his fingers along the table, leaning forward to catch their eyes. "Until the day you die, you will be his big brothers. If there is even a hint of betrayal, if any of you so much as hurt him intentionally - you will be given no second chances. I will kill your families, I will kill your friends, and then I will kill you. Is that understood, boys?"

Terrified nods were the only reply.

A wide grin split Nanjiroh's lips again, "Great! Once you sign these, you can spend the rest of the weekend relaxing and getting ready - you get to meet your new little brother on Monday!"

* * *

Tezuka didn't quite know what he had been expecting. Perhaps he imagined just a miniature-version of Nanjiroh, all jovial smiles and carelessly-cruel words. Someone who exuded an aura of sadistic enjoyment with features hardened by a terrifying lifestyle.

What he got instead was a kid.

The boy was short - shorter than Tezuka was at that age, he thought. He had hair so dark it reflected back emerald in the sunlight, with large eyes the color of gold; fitting, for someone whose life seemed to revolve around greed. His skin was lightly-tanned, his features soft, boyish - but cute. He looked... _normal_.

"Seishounen, meet your new brothers!" Nanjiroh introduced happily, one hand on the child's shoulder as he gestured grandly towards the teens. They formed a semi-circle facing the Echizen pair, each trying to look as big-brother-ish as possible. Most of them were smiling - Kikumaru and Oishi, for once, without tears - with the exception of Kaidoh and Tezuka. Kaidoh seemed to believe his role was that of the 'scary brother who is only nice to the little brother', while Tezuka couldn't really muster up a natural smile.

"It's so nice to meet you, Ryoma," Fuji said, stepping forward - thus breaking the strained silence that fell over the group as the boy evaluated each teen in turn. Golden eyes snapped over to Fuji, wariness practically radiating from the younger male's posture as the slender brunet stepped closer. "I'm Syuusuke - fourth oldest, in accordance to our birthdays. I made something for you!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the teen produced a small bag of green-colored cookies. While the wrapping was perfectly styled and quietly pretty, there was something...ominous...about the cookies. Ryoma openly stared at them in trepidation.

"Hey, isn't that color a little weird?" Momoshirou suddenly interjected. "What flavor is that supposed to be?"

"Wasabi," Fuji answered breezily.

" _Wasabi_!" Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura echoed loudly in horror.

"I also make wasabi cakes, wasabi cupcakes, wasabi pie, wasabi-"

"Why is everything wasabi?"

Fuji pouted, turning to the other teens. "But wasabi is a really good flavor!"

_This guy is a freak!_ The sentiment was unanimously decided between the teens.

"I don't like wasabi," Ryoma stated. "I like Ponta."

Fuji turned back to the boy, eyes still closed but mouth set in a faux-thoughtful frown. "Ponta-flavored cookies? Those don't sound too good..."

"Better than wasabi-flavored!" Momo defended.

"Alright, boys, settle down," Nanjiroh chuckled. Ryoma took Fuji's proffered gift anyway, eyeing them dubiously before stuffing the small bag into his pockets.

"Seishounen, why don't you give your brothers a tour of the house? They need to know where the rooms are," Nanjiroh suggested brightly. "Daddy has to go back to work~!"

Ryoma glared over at the man, turning away with a small grunt. "Don't refer to yourself in the third person, Oyaji - you just sound stupid."

"Seishooouneeeen~!" Nanjiroh whined pitifully.

"Go away already!"

"My son is so cruel~!" Nanjiroh mock-sobbed, turning away dramatically as he moved past the group of boys. "Arai-kun and the others will be around to keep watch, so you'll be nice and safe! Daddy loves you, seishounen!"

Ryoma scoffed as he trudged inside the house, being followed by the teens. All of them understood the underlying threat in Nanjiroh's words: men are watching every centimeter of the perimeter, so there was no escape. Don't try anything stupid.

Once Nanjiroh was escorted off the premises and into the car, Fuji and the others felt a bit more relaxed. Unlike the mansion where they were first gathered, this house was a smaller size - but still large, especially in a sprawling metropolis like Tokyo. It was surprisingly Western-style, two stories tall with a yard wide enough to fit a tennis court.

Ryoma gave them a dry tour, pointing out what they passed on the way to their bedrooms. The kitchen was wide, easily able to fit over ten people, with a dining room sectioned off to the side with a large table and matching chairs. The appliances were stainless steel and state-of-the-art, seemingly still untouched. They passed two living rooms, one bathroom, and what looked to be a combination of a lounge room and study as they moved towards the stairs.

"There's only five bedrooms, so you guys have to double-up," Ryoma explained curtly as they crested the top step. The hallway was spacious but otherwise bare, the only color being the deep red rugs that ran from one end to the other. The ceiling lights seemed to beam off the stark white walls, making it seem more like a prison.

_But isn't that what this really is?_ Fuji mused.

Ryoma stopped at the first door on the right, opening it to allow the inside into view. The room was set up almost dorm room style; the beds were full-sized, each set in opposite corners on tall legs. The one on the right side had black sheets and white pillows, with a matching book case, desk, and the barest hints of decoration - such as a rug at the side of the bed and a digital clock on the nightstand. The left side was decorated in almost the exact same way, except the colors were inversed; white sheets, black pillows, matching decor. There was a suitcase atop each bed, ready for unpacking.

"This is for Takashi-niisan and Sadaharu-niisan," Ryoma said.

Inui and Kawamura obediently filed inside. After little deliberation, they decided who got which bed and started to go through their stuff to settle themselves in. Ryoma turned back down the hall, going to the other side and opening the next door. The room was set up exactly the same way, down to the last color detail.

"Kaoru-niisan and Takeshi-niisan," Ryoma called out.

It continued like this down the hall; Kikumaru and Oishi in the next room, then Fuji and Tezuka near the end. All the teens poked their heads out of their rooms when they realized Ryoma was done assigning them.

Ryoma motioned to the last door, "This is my room. You have to knock and wait for me to call you in, though," Ryoma told them seriously.

"Is Ochibi's room like our's?" Kikumaru spoke up timidly.

Ryoma blinked, seemingly surprised by the nickname. Before Kikumaru could hurriedly take it back though, a smirk broke through on the boy's lips as he cocked his head. "Why don't you come see, Eiji-niisan?"

The room was as wide as their's, only one entire wall was covered in a black mirror. On the other side was a full-sized bed with dark blue sheets and a white bed frame, with a matching bleached-white carpet. A black desk was set off to the side, complete with a lamp and what looked to be a few school textbooks, accompanied by a matching roller chair. The room was otherwise void of decorations and appliances, save for a digital clock next to the bed.

Atop the bed was a lounging feline, Himalayan in breed; it peered at them as they came in, mewling softly and standing up on its legs. It was obviously well-taken care of, the fur looking soft and shiny, but it moved about with the stiffness of old age.

"Oyaji says we can decorate our rooms with whatever we want," Ryoma told them. He made his way over to his cat, stroking the fur softly. "This is Karupin," he introduced, smiling at the animal.

Kikumaru was the first to move forward; curious, for a boy who hadn't stopped crying the entire weekend through. Fuji had to applaud the boy's ability to act. "So cute, nya~!" the redhead cooed to the feline, petting the animal's head softly with a wide smile.

"I've had her since I was three," Ryoma stated. Karupin meowed again before hopping off the bed and sashaying out the door, past the huddle of teens crowded into the room. Ryoma watched her go with a small frown, golden eyes lingering as the cat grew more distant. "The veterinarian says she has arthritis. Dad says we might have to put her to sleep soon."

The boy was obviously upset about this. This time, it was Inui to get the first word in: "In some cases, it is a mercy to end the animal's suffering," the tall teen said in a bland tone. He adjusted his glasses when Ryoma's eyes snapped to him. "However, there are medications available nowadays for animals with arthritis. It may not be perfect, but I'm sure Karupin can live more comfortably with these remedies."

Ryoma blinked, cocking his head. "I didn't know they had arthritis meds for pets."

"They do!" Oishi put in brightly. "I had a dog once with arthritis. I just put a couple pills in his food every day and he got along just fine."

"We should pick some up when we go shopping for our room decor," Takashi suggested mildly.

Tezuka nodded in agreement, "We'll go shopping tomorrow, then. Aside from a few decoration, this place has little entertainment to offer," he stated. Even though they had talked little as a group during the few days they were left alone before meeting their "new little brother," they'd still had a discussion to more or less understand their upcoming roles. Tezuka had been discovered to be the eldest, and they'd agreed that a big-brother-like theme was to respect the eldest one. The boy did have the natural aura of a leader, really, so it wasn't a hard act to play.

"Let's get some sports gear, too!" Momo added in cheerfully. "Staying active is important to growing boys, it really is!"

"Oh, is the kitchen stocked?" Takashi mused, although it was mostly to himself. He was already shuffling out of the room. "I'll cook dinner tonight, assuming we have anything here to cook..."

"We still need to unpack," Kaidoh added gruffly. He eyed Ryoma for a moment, then bravely ruffled the younger boy's hair before striding out. Ryoma touched his abused mane looking mildly confused, but this was short-lived when Momo grabbed him and pulled him close for a brief noogie.

"I'm going to be your favorite big brother!" Momo vowed teasingly, laughing as he scampered out at Ryoma's affronted look. Oishi murmured something about helping Takashi in the kitchen, and he was followed out by Kikumaru after the redhead pulled Ryoma into a brief but smothering hug. Inui was muttering a list of necessary inventory as he trailed out, fingers twitching as if he were missing something. Tezuka left to go finish unpacking, Fuji following him after casually reminding Ryoma not to eat the cookies until after he ate his dinner.

Once they were safely settled back into their room, Fuji shut the door softly before turning to look at his new roommate. Tezuka was mechanically unpacking his suitcase, not even giving Fuji a glance as the room settled into silence.

" _Aniki_ ," Fuji called out, the bitter tone of sarcasm permeating this one utterance. Tezuka didn't bat an eye, although he glanced in Fuji's direction with an inscrutable look.

"Just testing it out," Fuji laughed softly.

Tezuka's face remained expressionless - but somehow, Fuji could sense the distaste. He understood the sentiment whole-heartedly.

* * *

Takashi regarded the food with a discerning eye. As it turned out, the kitchen was fully-stocked and ready for use. As the son of a sushi chef, he was well-prepared in the fine art of preparing food - but he could readily admit that he was still untrained when it came to non-sushi meals. Still, he'd seen his mother do it enough times, so hopefully it wouldn't be too hard...

His heart twisted in his chest as he began to dice up the vegetables the way he'd seen his mother do so many times. He'd never be taught by the strict-but-kind hand of his father, never reciprocate the gentle, warm hug of his doting mother; he'd been sold into some sort of strange roleplay now.

The Kawamura Sushi restaurant had been losing profit steadily for years now, and it never occurred to Takashi just how he was able to live so comfortably when business was so terrible. When he'd graduated junior high, he'd caught wind of their financial troubles from the furious, late-night arguments between his parents - but he'd still been unprepared for that ominous knock on their door and what lurked on the other side.

"Ah - are you making curry?"

Takashi flinched, turning startled eyes to the other teen hovering around the kitchen. Oishi was looking over the gathered ingredients with a kind - if distant - look on his face. They had rarely talked in the last two days, as Inui and Fuji had done the most to initiate talks among their little group. Still, Takashi could tell that the other male was every bit as kind and gentle as his demeanor belied.

"Yeah," Takashi answered with a small, polite smile. "It's not great, but I don't really know what he likes. But you can never go wrong with curry, right?"

Oishi chuckled good-naturedly, "It's a safe bet, I suppose. Did you need any help?"

"You can chop up the chicken, if you want."

"Alright."

* * *

Their first meal together was at 7:30 in the evening. Inui had argued that meals together would solidify the feeling of family and cement the idea that they were brothers to Ryoma, so they'd agreed to eat as a family with Ryoma present whenever possible.

"Chicken curry," Oishi said pleasantly, setting a full plate in front of every boy seated at the table. There were five chairs on each long side of the table; Ryoma had taken the center seat on one side. Momo had plopped himself on the boy's immediate left, to Fuji's inner irritation. Kikumaru had managed to get the seat on Ryoma's right, as he was quicker on his feet and used the ruse of being "Starving, nya~!" to justify his rush to claim that chair.

Fuji had opted for the seat adjacent to the youngest male, Tezuka having taken the one directly across. Inui sat himself on Tezuka's other side quietly, Kaidoh waiting patiently on Inui's left with a short hiss. Takashi busied himself with setting out the utensils and water cups before taking one of the last seats available, Oishi following his lead.

" _Itadakimasu_!" the boys chorused.

It was quiet for only a few moments as each male got in their first few bites. A bit too watery, in Takashi's opinion, but Ryoma didn't seem to mind from the way he eagerly chowed down.

"Unyaa, it's too spicy!" Kikumaru complained. "And the sauce isn't thick enough, nya! I thought you were supposed to be a good cook, Takashi!"

Takashi winced, embarrassed smile on his lips as his mind whirled to find a way to right the situation. Saying he thought it tasted fine would make him come across as defensive and obstinate, he believed; features Takashi didn't think Ryoma would appreciate in an older brother. But agreeing to the redhead's complaint would mean admitting to a fault that Takashi had privately thought was one of his best selling points. It was quite underhanded of the redhead to make the first verbal spar; Takashi wasn't prepared to parry. _Bastard_ , Takashi inwardly growled.

"Sorry, sorry!" the brunet boy apologized awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in a fit of nerves. "I'll try to remember you like it mild next time, ne, Eiji?"

"I think it's not spicy enough," Fuji piped in with a smile. "Eiji just has a cat's tongue."

Kikumaru pouted, "Do not~!"

"Curry isn't very nutritious," Inui said solemnly, even as he spooned some into his mouth. After swallowing this bite, he continued on with a slightly happier tone. "Perhaps I will make everyone some vitamin shakes after dinner."

"Can I have strawberry, then?" Ryoma asked.

Inui actually smiled, "Of course." _  
_

"So Ochibi likes strawberries?" Kikumaru mused aloud. "Me too! Have you ever tried real strawberry jam? I made some in Home Ec class last semester; it was soooo tasty, nya!"

Ryoma looked interested, "Do you have any left?"

"I can make you some after we get some strawberries!"

"We should pick fresh ones when it's the right season," Momo suggested, mouth full. Kaidoh looked visibly disgusted by the lack of manners, and said as much when he advised Ryoma not to follow the "idiot-peach's sorry excuse for etiquette." Momo hadn't taken the jibe lightly, standing abruptly and glaring over at the other boy.

"What was that, you stupid snake!"

Kaidoh stood as well, matching his counterpart form for form. Fuji tried not to look too amused as they descended into a verbal fight with dull insults and name-calling. As far as he could tell, they were only making this so much easier for him - already, Ryoma was looking disgruntled by the pair's hissy fit.

None were quite sure how, but this entire little roleplay had turned into some sort of competition for those who were forced in. They had discussed working together to better act as the older brothers Ryoma so coveted, but in the end - it was a competition to see who would win Ryoma's affections. If they got the younger boy to fully trust them and love them whole-heartedly, there was a chance not only for a better life - but maybe even to get released from their contracts.

They were each different, with their own set of strengths and weaknesses - but Fuji could effectively weigh his competitors' worth after their stilted discussions held over the weekend. The reluctant sharing of backgrounds, of interests and ages, of special skills and intelligence; Fuji knew enough about the other boys to tell which would be the most challenging in the competition for the desired position of Ryoma's favorite "brother."

Inui had the calm and analytical skills of a true genius, able to weigh any possible scenario in his mind and manipulate it to his advantage as easily as Fuji could. But he was stiff and cordial in his conduct with others, clearly unused to such a large group and even moreso with the abundance of energy that was the other boys. The professional demeanor of this budding scientist would be detrimental to establishing a relationship with a young boy.

Kawamura was the same; though he was much kinder and warmer than Inui, his smiles held that distantly polite edge learned from countless years of watching his family serve customers with a smile. He could make conversation and adjust easily to those around him but he was isolated in a way he had yet to overcome.

Tezuka, just like the other two, was an only child. Even though he was the cool, charismatic leader-type that made an ideal older brother, he was too cold that it was difficult to make a connection - or even fake one. He was awkward in any role that did not mandate a polite and courteous distance, which made it difficult to build a closer relationship with. As far as Fuji was concerned, Ryoma could come to idolize Tezuka as much as he wanted - but that set up a barrier that made the older boy an ineffective older brother.

As only children, these three didn't know how to properly act with siblings. They had their good points, but this lack of relation made them least viable to get appropriately close to Ryoma. Unfortunately for Fuji, the other boys did not share this disadvantage.

Momo had been an initial cause of worry, being a generally-friendly type that was also pretty touchy-feely. Even though the boy was only used to little sisters, he was quick to adjust and had no concept of personal space. His weakness, however, was his quick temper; Momo was easily-riled. He'd make a good big brother, Fuji could concede - but in terms of what it would take to win Ryoma's ultimate devotion, Fuji wasn't too worried when it came to Momo.

Oishi was every bit as gentle and kind as Kawamura, and unlike the other boy, he was used to caring for a host of younger siblings. However, it appeared that being the only caretaker for his siblings while his parents worked had forced Oishi to assume a more motherly-role - a trait that wasn't easily changed. Fuji could use that to his advantage.

Kaidoh had experience with a younger brother; this had worried Fuji, as the boy - despite his appearance - was actually quite honest and caring. It didn't hurt that he was also fond of animals; Fuji had caught him cooing at Karupin in one of the living rooms before dinner. So long as Momo was around, though, Kaidoh was as quick to anger; the two cancelled out the threat posed by the other quite nicely, in Fuji's opinion.

The blues of Fuji's eyes showed only briefly as his gaze turned to the last 'competitor'. Kikumaru Eiji - Fuji had underestimated him at first. The boy just hadn't stopped his intermittent sobbing throughout the weekend, and it had been hard enough to get decent answers out of the redhead during that time. Now, however - Fuji couldn't help but wonder if it was all just an act.

He knew Kikumaru was the baby in his family; Fuji had thought he wouldn't have to worry about someone as unused to younger siblings as the only-child boys were. But Kikumaru showed a remarkable ability not only to adjust, but also to act; the cheerful demeanor and almost moe-like quality to Kikumaru's act were perfect. The ease at which Kikumaru was able to converse and touch Ryoma was dangerous; he might not be the ideal older brother type, but Kikumaru could prove to be a dangerous dark horse. He could easily turn into Ryoma's confidante, which would put him a step above the others with the level of trust that would imply.

Fuji smiled at him, once the redhead noticed his lingering gaze.

Kikumaru grinned back.

_Winner takes all._

* * *

Ryoma waited until his "older brothers" had finished fretting over him, watching with hawkish eyes as they tentatively split chores amongst each other - he'd been assigned keeping his own room clean - before idling out one by one. Oishi had stammered out a small reminder to go to bed early, as they planned on going to the supermarket first thing in the morning in hopes of beating out the housewife rush-hour that occurred later in the day.

Ryoma had nodded in understanding, although once the last of the older boys had disappeared into their rooms, he padded through the living room and out the front door. No sooner had he stepped out that three men fell into step with him; the one with orange-colored hair took a drag from his cigarette, smile tilting his lips as he glanced back at the house. Wakato Hiroshi was the most rambunctious of Ryoma's bodyguards, but he had natural talent for fighting and bargaining.

"Think it's going to be pretty lively now?" Wakato mused aloud, exhaling a stream of smoke. He opened the door to the black Cadillac parked out by the front gate. The four males climbed inside, Ryoma perched in the middle of the back seat with eyes facing forward, looking utterly bored.

One of his companions - a tall, lean man with short-cropped gray hair - scowled fiercely. "They don't seem very bright. They're obviously just trying to get the Young Master's favor!" Shinjou Reiji sneered. He was the strictest of the three, always quick to reprimand his comrades and intimidate his enemies.

"That's only natural, don't you think?" returned the third man; Kajimoto Takahisa was the calm, level-headed leader of the trio. Ryoma usually relied on him, but he knew the man's tastes left a lot to be desired; he'd heard enough complaints from the brothels his father owned to know Kajimoto had a fascination with just how much pain the human body could endure.

"It doesn't matter," Ryoma dismissed. "As long as they act like how they're supposed to, then there's no problem."

Honestly, he thought the whole lot were rather cute in their attempts to win his favor. He could do with the entertainment.

The drive was longer than they had anticipated, so by the time they reached Nanjiroh's offices, Ryoma was truly annoyed. Why his father couldn't have waited to have this meeting at a later date, he didn't know; the stupid old man was probably just curious about how Ryoma was taking his latest gift.

The boy followed Shinjou into the building, ignoring the secretaries stationed at the front desk as they greeted their small troupe. Filing into the elevator, they were joined by another two men - Sugiyama and Takesue, two men on secretary duty for losing the turf war in one of the smaller prefectures. The Echizen group did not look kindly on cowardice, and Nanjiroh had demanded and entire finger instead of the usual joint to be taken.

Ryuuzaki - the shrewd old woman who had helped to shape Nanjiroh into the successful don he was today - greeted them curtly before motioning them inside the room. Ryoma was the first to enter, lips twisted down as he took in the smell of sex and gunpowder; it seemed his father still hadn't learned that an office was meant for work, not pleasure.

" _Bocchan_ ," Aoi Hanamura greeted silkily, slowly re-clasping the buttons of her blouse. She was an attractive lady, of that fact there was no doubt - but Ryoma wasn't fond of being civil to gold-digging vixens. He didn't acknowledge her as his golden eyes re-settled on his father, reclined into his office chair with a lazy grin.

"So?" Nanjiroh began excitedly, leaning forward to pin his heir with manic eyes. Ryoma once again wondered how the hell his mother could have lasted ten years with the lunatic. "Do you like them? Aren't they perfect?"

"It's only been six hours," Ryoma scoffed, unimpressed.

Nanjiroh's lips were dragged into an exaggerated pout, "Seishounen! Come on - you like them, right? Now you won't be lonely when Papa gets busy with work!"

Ryoma's deadpan expression was answer enough for that declaration.

"Oh fine," Nanjiroh groaned, rolling his eyes. "And here I thought I'd actually found a decent batch. Brats are always so hard to please!" the man muttered, sifting through his desk drawers before pulling out a cellphone. Ryoma was crossing the room with steady steps, although Nanjiroh hadn't noticed - too busy scrolling through his contacts list for Arai's number.

"Can't believe I already have to put them down after only six hours," Nanjiroh grouched, tapping Arai's name. He blinked when one small hand swiped his cell away, Ryoma ending the call before it even had the chance to get through.

"Like I said, stupid old man," Ryoma started dryly. "It's only been six hours. I still want to see how much fun they'll be."

Nanjiroh blinked, before confusion was replaced by a maddening grin. "You possessive little shit," the man crooned. "You just don't want me to mess with your new toys, do you?"

Ryoma snorted, tossing the cellphone back onto the desk. "They're _mine_ , aren't they? I don't need you breaking them."

The boy returned to his bodyguards' side, not even pausing in hesitation as he slipped a hand around Kajimoto's midsection. The man stilled but wisely did not move, allowing the child's fingers to slide around to the back and deftly retrieve his gun. "And just so you know, I hate these little tests," Ryoma added bitingly.

"Gotta keep you in top form, seishounen," Nanjiroh chuckled.

Ryoma checked the bullets and cocked the firearm, glancing over at his father with bored eyes. "Which?" he asked.

Nanjiroh smiled beautifically, "Both."

Barely a beat passed before Ryoma had aimed and pulled the trigger; Sugiyama was knocked back a step by the blow, blood splattering across the wall as the bullet entered through the cavity of his chest and exited just next to his shoulder blades. Ryoma didn't pause as he turned the gun on Takesue, pulling the trigger again - the man had frozen at the sudden execution of his comrade, so the shot cleanly entered his left eye and with a splatter of blood and exploded parietal bone, exited from the back.

Ryoma sighed, lowering his weapon. He never had liked Mondays.

* * *

**"Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim."**

_Bertrand Russell_

* * *

 


	2. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** : _(whispers) Kikumaru~_
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Prince of Tennis.
> 
>  **Warnings** : _(for this chapter)_ ...It gets kind of racy? Kind of?

 

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Alliance_

* * *

Waking up at the crack of dawn was a routine Kaidoh was not willing to give up, the last tie to his former lifestyle he could afford to keep. He was careful not to make too much noise as he changed, although it was a superfluous endeavor considering the volume of Momo's snores; undoubtedly Kawamura and Inui next door could hear the symphony. Kaidoh's eye ticked in irritation but he let his temper slide, stepping out the door and down the stairs.

The Kaidoh family were unfortunate. Summarily, it was a series of unavoidable events that landed Kaoru in this farce of a deadly roleplay. His father had been struck in a car accident that had pulled his overwrought mother into debt. She had done her best to pay them off but there was only so much money a supermarket employee could make, especially with two boys still in school. Kaoru hadn't planned on going to high school but his mother had made a convincing argument on continuing, even if the dream had been short-lived. Kaoru had few consolations: with the debt cleared and one less person to care for, his mother could give his younger brother Hazue everything their small family had been lacking. Hazue was a good boy, a responsible child - Kaoru didn't need to worry about them. He just needed to make sure he kept up his end of the bargain.

"Where are you going?"

Kaidoh hadn't managed more than a couple steps out the door before he was interrupted. The interloper wasn't accusative or even particularly aggressive, sounding more curious than anything else. Kaidoh turned, spotting the two figures reclined on the front porch side-by-side, eyeing him with matching looks of boredom. They were younger than Kaidoh, looking to be Ryoma's age - his friends? - and dressed in casual streetwear. Despite the stark differences in hairstyles - one had chin-length magenta hair with a single purple streak, the other with longer dark blue hair tied up into a ponytail - they had identical faces.

Kaidoh didn't take to the fact that he was being questioned (rather rudely) by a couple of brats, but their presence at _this_ house meant they had some sort of connection to the yakuza. Were they friends of Ryoma's, kids of other yakuza members…? They were too young to be actively involved but they certainly didn't look surprised by a stranger coming out of their supposed friend's house at this ungodly hour, let alone to actually lounge on their friend's front porch without acknowledgement. So not _completely_ innocent - but what did that mean?

"On a run," Kaidoh finally answered.

The magenta-haired twin cocked a smirk, " _Running_?"

The boy said it in a way that was almost mocking. Kaidoh glared down at the pair but this only had the effect of causing _both_ boys to smirk at him. If they weren't so small and young, Kaidoh could concede he would have felt intimidated. However, there was a certain sense of ridiculousness in being scared of a couple of colorful elementary school kids that overrode his basic instincts.

"Just around the neighborhood," Kaidoh grunted out in annoyance.

Both boys cocked their heads in opposite directions. Kaidoh wondered if all twins were this creepy.

"An excellent idea. Keeping us cooped up in a house would be detrimental."

Kaidoh was the only one startled by the interjection, which was especially surprising considering the twins had their backs to the door. Inui was standing in the doorway, wearing green sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. The older boy adjusted his glasses as he moved past the silent twins, coming to a stop beside Kaidoh and laying a gentle hand on the other male's shoulder.

The twins considered this, glancing at each other in a silent conversation.

"Are you Ryoma's friends?" Inui asked.

One snorted, the other grinned.

"We're Tanaka," the magenta-haired boy said.

No other introduction was forthcoming. The Tanaka twins looked at each other before the blue-haired one pulled out a cellphone and jotted down a quick text message. The other leaned his head against his brother's shoulder and adopted a bored expression, waving the older pair off in a clear dismissal. Kaidoh twitched, affronted, but Inui had already begun to lead him away with a steely hand still on his shoulder.

As soon as they were out of the main gate, Kaidoh shook off Inui's hold with a scowl. "What the hell was that about?" Kaidoh demanded, squashing down on the rather strong urge to apologize for his rudeness to the older boy.

Inui's bland expression did not change, "There was an 85 percent chance they were carrying weapons. It would do you well not to antagonize them."

"I could take them," Kaidoh muttered. _Maybe_.

Inui adjusted his glasses again, making Kaidoh wonder if it was merely a gesture of thought or habit. He didn't know the bespectacled boy well - although to be fair, he didn't know _any_ of the boys well - but he was around him enough to see that Inui was some kind of mathematical and science genius. A socially-awkward one as well, as any discussion on topics such as hobbies or relationships had been inundated with _percentages_ and _charts_.

"You have noticed the atmosphere of our mutual situation," Inui started. His tone was nothing but the epitome of cold professionalism but Kaidoh thought he could detect a hint of a condescending inquiry. He nodded and bit back a snappish retort, even as Inui continued.

"Given our individual attributes and shared goal, I believe you and I could work well together," the older boy stated. "You are comfortable with the sibling dynamic and I am uncannily observant. If we were to work together, we could both become...what we _need to be_."

Kaidoh frowned, "...so like allies?"

A nod. "It would be beneficial for both of us."

Kaidoh let out a thoughtful hiss, lips marred by a frown. "Why me, then?" he asked. "Most of the others had siblings, too. Even that peach-idiot would have been fine."

Inui turned to look at him. Even with his glasses obscuring the visibility of his eyes, Kaidoh felt the expression was almost thoughtful.

"You're patient when it matters and willing to listen," Inui explained. "I've compiled a 12-page report on the pros and cons of all five of you and our compatibility percentages, if you would like to read it?"

Kaidoh blushed at _'compatibility'_ and resolutely looked away. "No thank you. But… Working together is fine," he hissed out uncomfortably.

Inui nodded in acceptance, turning to look back straight ahead. "You're also very honest, Kaoru-kun. That was the decisive factor for me."

Inui started to jog ahead, leaving Kaidoh wide-eyed behind him.

"W-Wait!" Kaidoh choked out. " _Honest?_ What does that mean-?"

Inui didn't turn around, lips quirking up in a smirk.

"That you're trapped in a den of liars."

* * *

By the time both Kaidoh and Inui had returned from their morning jog, the Tanaka twins had gone and the rest of the house had woken up, for the most part. It was nearing nine a.m. now and a rather silent battle was being waged at the foot of the stairs. The older boys were eyeing each other critically, all unwilling to be the one to wake Ryoma up. Surely being the wake-up call could only build up into natural dislike? The same way people grew to hate the sound of their alarm clocks?

"Mitsu-nii is the oldest," Momo pointed out with a grin, tone mocking.

Tezuka, had he been inclined to actually showing emotion, would have scowled. "Then as the oldest, I'm telling you - the youngest of us - to wake him up," he bit out monotonously.

Momo frowned. Fuji started giggling, ignoring the wary looks being thrown around by both Oishi and Kawamura. In an interesting (to certain people) turn of events, Inui had cited both himself and Kaidoh as being unfit for wake-up duty as neither made good authority figures, evident by Inui's many, _many_ graphs and charts.

Kikumaru let out a huff of air in frustration, red bangs fluttering, "Why don't _you_ just do it, 'Mitsu-nii? Isn't that the duty of the oldest? That's what my older sister always used to do for me, nya!"

"Why don't you do it then?" Kawamura pointed out, still nursing that grudge over the redhead's complaint over his curry from last night rather than any sense of aiding Tezuka. "We're all older than Ryoma, after all."

Kikumaru rolled his eyes in a clear dismissal. Kawamura glared over at him, fists clenched at his sides. Maybe he should show the redhead his skills in karate…

"M-Maybe I'll just go wake him up?" Oishi tentatively offered as the atmosphere turned downright hostile.

Tezuka relaxed minutely, "Thank you, Syuuichirou."

They had all agreed on the use of first names (or some bastardized form of it, such as "Mitsu-nii"). This would ground in the familiarity around Ryoma and impress upon him a more familial tie. Even if the elementary school student wasn't present, it was best to continue the practice so that it became habit.

As Oishi went back up the stairs, the rest of the boys dispersed among the ground floor in an obvious attempt to minimize contact with each other. Kawamura had taken up the chore of cooking once again, although he made only a simple Western breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Momo had deigned to help and was currently setting up the table, humming a cheerful tune as Kaidoh and Inui went back out the front to judge the dimensions of the yard. Tezuka had locked himself in the bathroom, probably just so he wouldn't have to see any of their faces for a few minutes. Fuji and Kikumaru had entered the living room, idly petting and cooing over a tolerant Karupin.

"Ka~ru~pin~!" Kikumaru drawled, scratching the mewling feline behind her ears. "You like me the best, right, nya~?"

Fuji giggled as Karupin answered with a complacent purr. Kikumaru crouched down to the cat's eye-level to better run his hands through her fur, apparently as enthralled with the pet as she was with him. Fuji, a step behind, took the opportunity to play with a few strands of the vivid red hair, carding his fingers through it with an airy touch. Slowly, he scraped his fingernails down the other boy's nape, smile growing at the sight of the pale lines now vividly highlighted into the redhead's flesh. To his credit, Kikumaru did not even flinch.

"You have soft hair, Eiji," Fuji remarked candidly.

Then one pale hand clamped down on to his wrist, the redhead's arm twisted in such a way it had no business being. Fuji found his own arm twisted painfully up and then he was bodily slammed atop the couch Karupin had just vacated, sapphire eyes open to lock with the mischievous bright blue pair. Kikumaru straddled his waist without reserve, one hand still holding Fuji's wrist in a bruising grip, the other lightly laid atop Fuji's neck in a silent and implied promise of violence.

 _What the hell is he, a contortionist?_ Fuji mused with a flash of irritation.

Kikumaru grinned down at him, looking the picture of playful innocence. "Thanks, nya! It's actually _all-natural~!"_

There was a definite suggestive tone to that last word. If it weren't for his disadvantageous position, Fuji would have been more amused. As it was, he painted a beguiling smile on his lips and rocked his hips upwards, a trill of excitement racing down his spine at the resulting friction.

Kikumaru's grin widened and the redhead leaned down. Fuji almost thought it was for a kiss and was just about to play coy, but the other boy halted a few centimeters before his face, smile never dimming.

"Sorry, but you're just not my type, nya~"

The hand around his throat spread, fingers brushing over his adam's apple and the grooves of nails resting against the sides of his throat. Fuji forced himself to remain calm and keep his smile on; Kikumaru was just playing with him now, he knew, and while it infuriated him to the nth degree - it was also impressive.

"That's too bad," Fuji acknowledged with a soft chuckle. "I think we could have been interesting."

Kikumaru cocked his head, the look of a curious cat speculatively eyeing something it found fascinating - and possibly tasty. "True," he agreed after a pause of consideration. "But I'm the type that needs to be spoiled, nya, and you're just too mean."

Fuji pouted, "Calling me mean was uncalled for, Eiji."

"Unyaa, but it's true!"

A soft cough drew both boys' attentions to the doorway, where Kaidoh was blushing vibrantly and looking anywhere but directly at them. "Breakfast is ready and the kid will be down soon," the younger male hissed before hastily making his getaway.

Kikumaru spent a moment blinking at the now-vacated entrance, Fuji not even bothering to adjust himself as he waited.

 _There's a remarkable lack of shame in this room_ , the brunet idly noted.

"I don't think I want to fuck you," Kikumaru started, looking back down at his captive. He paused another moment, before shrugging. "Well, okay, I _might_ want to fuck you. But just for stress relief or something, nya."

A laugh bubbled out of Fuji's throat. "What if _I_ wanted to fuck _you_?"

"That'd be okay, nya," Kikumaru decided. "But that doesn't change the fact that _I_ know you're a crazy asshole and that _you_ know that I am too."

Fuji thought about that. This entire encounter was turning out very differently from what he'd imagined, but he couldn't say he was disappointed; Kikumaru wasn't lackey-material, apparently, but he would make a very useful accomplice. The redhead could act and he was surprisingly adaptable to situations. His casual agreement to no-strings sex was just another bonus.

"I wanted to intimidate you since manipulation wouldn't work," Fuji admitted openly.

Kikumaru nodded, "I know."

"I still think we'd be interesting together," Fuji said. "Even if that means only in the platonic sense."

Kikumaru smiled down at him prettily, looking utterly pleased. Apparently Fuji had said the right thing, as the hand around his throat withdrew to instead brush a few strands of hair out of the brunet's eyes gently. Had Kikumaru not looked so goddamned _smug_ , the kindness would have seemed practically genuine.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, nya!" Kikumaru agreed bubbly, flipping over the top of the couch with one hand in an impressive gymnastic feat.

Fuji sat up with his patented smile, rising to his feet as he trailed behind his newfound ally.

* * *

Breakfast had been a short affair, although they'd all learned that Ryoma favored Japanese breakfasts over Western ones. (Kawamura had looked understandably depressed at fouling up even though Ryoma had only tossed out that bit of info at Inui's prodding.) Nearly an hour later found the gaggle of boys at the neighborhood supermarket, the employees of which were very intimidated by the teens who had arrived in two high-class black SUVs.

Apparently Echizen Ryoma's reputation preceded him, as the manager had eagerly greeted their group and kept throwing special deals in their direction whenever one of them looked at a product too long. The end result was a half-hour grocery trip and a hill of groceries, which Wakato - the driver for one SUV - happily took back to the house.

"Where should we go next?" Momo asked, clearly enjoying himself. They were waiting outside of the market for Wakato to come back to take them to their next destination, once they actually decided on one.

"Perhaps the electronics store?" Fuji suggested. "Computers would be good for school assignments and the like."

"Sports equipment, _fsssh_ ," Kaidoh added.

Tezuka's expression brooked no argument, "The bookstore as well."

"I wanna decorate my room too, nya!" Kikumaru interjected.

Inui was scribbling into a small notepad, "Akihabara would be best."

Destination settled, it didn't take Wakato long to return and pick up the rest of their charges. They split up according to the drawing of straws: five blue straws and four red straws. Ryoma was included as well - _"This is our new family tradition,"_ Inui explained. - and they piled into the corresponding SUVs. This kept their in-fighting down and gave them equal chance, which was possibly the only thing keeping them from outright brawling for the car Ryoma would be in.

Considering themselves doubly-lucky as the blue-straw group got in their designated car - their driver was Shinjou and they had Ryoma - the boys were in pretty high-spirits. Ryoma sat in the center backseat, sandwiched between Kaidoh and Oishi; Tezuka sat in the passenger's seat like the authority figure of their little troupe, with Kajimoto and Momo taking up the middle seat.

"Oh, don't we need to stop by the pet clinic for Karupin's arthritis meds?" Oishi remembered.

Ryoma shook his head. "One of their idiots is picking it up," he explained with a vague wave to Kajimoto.

"You really love your cat, don'tcha, Ochibi?" Momo grinned at the younger boy easily, turning around to better face the backseat. "When did you get her?"

There was an unmistakable _sparkle_ to Ryoma's eyes now, "Okaasan got her for me for my fourth birthday. She was so small back then."

"Kittens are really adorable, they really are!" Momo agreed brightly.

All of the other boys in the car were cursing inwardly, wondering why they couldn't have chosen such a topic to start up conversation with their younger brother.

The red-straw group had filed obediently into Wakato's car. While the orange-haired man was definitely much more friendly compared to Shinjou, he was a speedster and too-obviously enjoyed their discomfort. Inui had reluctantly taken the passenger seat (it was just the lesser of two evils) while both Kikumaru and Fuji had taken over the very back, leaving a wary Kawamura to the middle.

"Wakato-san," Fuji piped up. "How is everything being paid?"

" _Bocchan_ has a credit card given to him by the Boss," the man answered. "Everything's going on there."

There was a distrustful pause. Wakato burst out laughing, "Relax, kiddos! As long as _Bocchan_ considers you family, you can't rack up debt."

Another moment of silence, then Kawamura lurched forward with a small cry of surprise, one hand slapped over his neck and eyes wide in shock.

"D-Did you just _bite_ me?" he demanded, turning a flabbergasted look onto the boys behind him. Both boys looked innocent and - as exposure was beginning to teach Kawamura - utterly unrepentant.

Wakato was laughing so hard he nearly swerved into the other lane.

* * *

They didn't get to return home until well into the evening. They'd amassed a mountain of purchases: nine brand-new laptops, six desktops, the latest three gaming systems and about 20 new games for each one, enough books to form a rather impressive - if strangely diverse - library, a tennis net and nine rackets, a basketball hoop and ball, a host of decorations as per each boy's suitable tastes (including a painting that bore a striking resemblance to Tezuka that Fuji, Kikumaru, and Momo hadn't stopped laughing over), and enough cat toys to bury Karupin in.

Kawamura and Oishi had headed straight to the kitchen to start dinner. Despite having a filling lunch halfway through their marathon shopping, all of that walking and the fact that they were all teenage boys with raving metabolisms meant that they craved food _now_. Both Fuji and Kikumaru had been barred from the kitchen - Kawamura because he didn't trust them and Oishi because Fuji had just attempted to put wasabi on everyone's serving of hamburger steak - while Momo had roped Ryoma and Kaidoh into a video game competition that left the two older boys screaming insults at each other as Ryoma, smirking victoriously, beat both of their avatars up.

Tezuka and Inui were sorting through the purchases and setting them in their assigned rooms with clinical efficiency. Aside from a small incident involving one of Fuji's numerous cacti purchases and Inui nearly toppling down the stairs courtesy of Karupin's hasty run between his legs, everything was put away before Oishi had called them all together to eat.

Hamburger steak was one of the Oishi family recipes, so this time Kawamura had acted as helper. Kikumaru seemed to inwardly take note of this and beside a comment of "Unyaa, so tasty!", the dinner passed largely without confrontation.

 _Maybe because they're roommates, he's playing nice,_ Kawamura mused, eyes flicking between a smiling Oishi and a cheerful Kikumaru. Fuji, somehow having usurped the seat between Kawamura and Inui, was giggling at the taller brunet's elbow. It would have sounded sweet coming from any other person but Kawamura was far too wary to let his guard down.

"I will help with the dishes," Tezuka offered, following Oishi into the kitchen. Kaidoh and Inui had already whisked away Ryoma to see if they could make the dessert - fruit milkshakes - which left Kawamura in the lurch.

The former karate student backed away from the table with a hidden wince, managing to square his shoulders despite the predatory looks now adorning Kikumaru's and Fuji's faces. It was an undoubtedly intimidating silence that descended between them, both of the rather effeminate boys giving Kawamura such _looks_ that they bore more of a resemblance to Echizen Nanjiroh than his own son.

"We should wait here for our treats, nya," Kikumaru suggested with a large smile. Kawamura could easily imagine the _fangs_.

"Yes," Fuji agreed cheerily. "And as family, we need to spend more time together. Ne, Takashi?"

Kawamura could just imagine the two working together, holding a pillow over his face and watching him suffocate with matching smiles. There was a certain dangerous air to the two, almost making him believe in the idea of being able to feel 'killing intent' the way all of those shounen heroes could.

"Ah, they're right! Absolutely right!"

Two hands landed on both of Kawamura's shoulders, unheeding his violent start at their unexpected appearance. Momo leaned over him with an easy-going smile, fingers tapping out his excess energy as he regarded the two slender boys still seated at the table.

"But 'Haru-nii and that damn snake will be taking forever with the milkshakes, so you may as well play a round with me, Taka-nii!" Momo practically pulled Kawamura out of his seat and to their game center, an exaggerated pout on his lips as he called out with mock-sadness. "Since Ochibi so cruelly abandoned me!"

"You suck at _Tekken_ anyway, Momo-nii!" Ryoma yelled out from the kitchen.

" _Ha!_ Just wait until I beat your ass in _Street Fighter!"_

They could practically _hear_ Ryoma rolling his eyes.

Fuji and Kikumaru watched the two withdraw with equally magnanimous expressions. Kawamura's gaze scoured over Momo's face, trying to gauge just how aware the younger boy was of the situation. Momo certainly hadn't shown the most keen intellect out of all the boy's present, after all.

He was answered shortly once Momo handed him one of the Playstation remotes, leaning in quickly to murmur into his ear.

" _You owe me."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : Muahaha~!
> 
>  _Note 1)_ **Characters** : The boys are angry and bitter because they were literally taken from their homes and forced into this. They absolutely hate _everything_ about it, including Ryoma and each other. However, survival trumps all of that so they will play along and use each other as much as they can. It's not just their lives on the line, after all; they have their families to think about too. Manipulation and deceit, violence and sex - most of them are willing to use anything for their own ends.
> 
>  _Note 2)_ **the alliances** : The build-up to being a family is slow, and as you can see, they're going to be wonderfully messed-up anyway.
> 
> \- Inui and Kaidoh: the awkward but possibly most genuinely-kind pair.
> 
> \- Fuji and Kikumaru: the _fucking scariest_ pair. (Clearly, _clearly_ I should never write a fic on the Dream Pair.) They're actually going to work together fantastically well because they're both clever and ruthless here.
> 
> \- Kawamura and Momo (kinda): It's like pairing the craftiness of the Dream Pair up there with the polite niceness of Oishi. XD
> 
>  _Note 3)_ **the Tanaka twins** : I love Creepy Twins?
> 
>  
> 
> Kindly drop a review.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Yeah, this isn't going to be one of those heart-warming family stories. -evil smile-
> 
> _Note 1)_ As far as the Seigaku boys are concerned - they're stuck in an unofficial competition with each other. Each wants to be Ryoma's favorite for their own reasons and they'll play any role Ryoma wants to do so. They are not friends, they are barely even allies; they are just concerned for their continued survival. This will be an important dynamic for the first arc.
> 
> Kindly drop a review.


End file.
